


respite

by eternalmagic



Series: this love, it is a distant star (guiding us home wherever we are) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, also THERE IS SO LITTLE FOR THIS SHIP ITS CRIMINAL, also this is like. preslash but probably the start of a series, so do ophelia and soleil im sorry, uh. ryoma makes a very brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmagic/pseuds/eternalmagic
Summary: "Wait--wait waitwaitwait. Back up." Shiro squints. "You--you just lied to my father's face with a smile. I mean, I appreciate you covering for me, but. Like." He tries to find the right words. "You're too innocent to lie like that."Shigure gives him a look over his shoulder. "Really.""Yeah--you're. Yaknow." The lancer rubs the back of his head. "All in white, and seem like. Angelic, or whatever. Like your mom."Shigure stares at him blankly for about five seconds before bursting out laughing.[ or, shiro finds there is more to shigure than just singing. ]





	respite

Shiro hated lessons.

Well, perhaps that was a bit misleading. Shiro liked the lessons just fine (especially with the Hoshidan swordmaster his father set up to train him) but half the time the way everything was presented to him made him want to doze off. Even worse than that, half the time he and Kiragi were forced to go inside and take notes at the worst possible times--right when the sun was high and there were other, better things to be doing.

Which was why, today, Shiro found himself sneaking out of his history lesson to find Asugi or Selkie and whatever fun they might be getting in to.

Getting out of the residence he shared with his parents and extended family had been the easy part, as most of the guards let him come and go as he pleased. But when he heard the shout demanding to know where he was, Shiro knew he needed to find a place to hide and fast. He'd ducked into the backs of the armory and the smithy when they were clear and right back out when guards came looking, but he needed someplace permanent or someone who wouldn't rat him out immediately (like Caeldori). The first window he saw open, he jumped in, hoping to the gods he'd be alone.

He wasn't. In fact, he was greeted to a lovely view of a pegasus' rear end.

The creature shifts nervously when Shiro lands with a _whump_ on the stable floor, making a noise of distress and fluttering its wings. Shiro had never really been around the stables before, not typically one for riding, and the pegasus was much larger this close. It was a little unnerving.

"Uh--hello?" Comes from the front side of the pegasus. Shiro winces--even here, he'd end up running into someone. Because of course he would. "If someone's back there, you should make yourself known or--"

The pegasus, who had been shuffling around, finally decides it does not like the intruder. Quick as lightning, it kicks backward, catching Shiro square in the chest. He cries out and crumples to the ground, clutching the wound in pain.

The person sighs heavily. "--or you'll get kicked. Hold on..."

A pair of gentle hands coax Shiro to turn over and slowly sit up, moving him out of the way of the pegasus' hooves. Shiro grunts at the effort, the wind still knocked out of his lungs. He's worried he might have a broken rib or two. Eventually, though, he opens his eyes enough to see his rescuer. Light blue hair falling over a pair of amber eyes--Shiro thinks it's Lady Azura at first, but the build and the definitely _male_ voice speaking assures him it is instead her son, Shigure.

Shigure smiles gently when he catches Shiro's eye. "Hello."

Shiro offers a weary smile back. "Heya."

"You've certainly made a friend in my pegasus." Shigure's lips twitch with amusement as he turns his attention back to when Shiro had been kicked.

Shiro snorts, but winces at the pain that shoots up through his chest at the motion. "Shit." He grumbles, clutching the front of his robes.

"Let's see here." Shigure's hands trail delicately over his chest, trying to pinpoint where the lancer had been struck. Gently, he presses down to test the wound, and when Shiro yelps in pain, he immediately retracts his hands. "There. Hm...you will want to see a healer, but I do have a vulnerary in my saddle bags that can take the edge off. Hold on." He stands and turns away; Shiro decides not to try and follow him with his eyes. There are sounds of rummaging, and soon Shigure has returned, gently placing a bottle in Shiro's hands. "It isn't much, but this should help."

"Thanks." Shiro murmurs, taking and drinking. It does take away some of the pain in his chest, and soon breathing isn't such a difficult thing any more.

"Of course." Shigure watches him for a few moments, eventually deciding he doesn't need to be fussed over and returns his attention to his pegasus. The creature nickers softly, reaching out her head for her master as he stands and scratches her neck. "Though, I have to say, most people use the stable door..."

Shiro catches the other watching him briefly over his shoulder, and shrugs. "Didn't wanna be seen."

Shigure raises an eyebrow at that. "By whom?"

Shiro shrugs again, not really wanting to talk any more. Besides, he won't be here long--only to give the guards looking for him the slip so he can get on with his afternoon goofing off. Shigure thankfully doesn't press him any more--instead, he picks up a brush and starts gently rubbing circles into the pegasus' fur.

They remain silent for some time, Shiro nursing the vulnerary and Shigure focused on grooming his mount. Eventually the blue-haired young man does start to hum, and Shiro recognizes it vaguely as the song Lady Azura is always singing. Not a big surprise, then, to find her son singing it too. Shiro wonders if everyone in Azura's family sings just that one song.

Shiro also doesn't know tons about Shigure. They have barely interacted outside of an initial introduction to each other. Shiro knows he is a Sky Knight, his sister Ophelia is a mage, and that their father is a little crazy but the best storyteller in the entire army. Also, that he sings, and possibly paints or draw or does some kind of art. That is about it on what Shiro knows about his rescuer--he has so little time outside of training and lessons that he doesn't branch out to talk to those he doesn't already know. (Which is, coincidentally, another reason he can put down for not liking his prince lessons.)

There is the sound of a door opening at the far end of the stables, and both Shiro and Shigure look up--Shigure stiffens at the sight of whoever it is, quickly waving his hand at Shiro as if to get down. After a moment, Shiro understands why.

"Oh--Shigure." That voice could only belong to Shiro's father. It sounds as though he's still a ways away from them. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

Shigure inclines his head briefly, stepping out to greet the Hoshidan prince. "Not at all, Your Highness. Was there something you needed?"

"Not in particular--though, as you're here..." Ryoma trails off, and under Shigure's pegasus, Shiro can see his father come to a stop a few feet away. He shifts further down, trying not to be seen. "You haven't seen Shiro come through here, have you?"

Shigure pauses for an uneasy moment, and Shiro is half worried that he's actually about to get snitched on--but then Shigure smiles warmly. "Why, no, not at all. I didn't even know he was missing."

Shiro's mouth drops open, just a little bit.

"Well, perhaps not so much _missing_ as he is _deliberately running off_." Ryoma sighs, and Shiro can practically hear the _that boy will be the death of me_ in his father's tone. "As per usual, unfortunately."

"I am sorry to hear it. I hope you find him."

"As do I." Ryoma heaves a breath, before changing the subject. "Are you alright? I haven't seen your mother or father recently..."

Their conversation from there is short--Shigure assures the Hoshidan prince that he, his parents, and his twin are perfectly fine, and would be happy to see him any time. Ryoma kindly takes his leave, and the stables are once again left in silence. Shigure bows as he leaves, before turning back to his mount, as if Lord Ryoma had never set foot in the stables at all.

Shiro is, quite understandably, confused.

"What was that?" He demands, sitting up a little more.

Shigure doesn't look back at him. "What was what?"

"That. You know. With my dad?"

Shigure frowns. "I was only talking to him. I didn't know I did anything else."

"Wait--wait waitwaitwait. Back up." Shiro squints. "You--you just _lied_ to my father's face with a smile. I mean, I appreciate you covering for me, but. Like." He tries to find the right words. "You're too innocent to lie like that."

Shigure gives him a look over his shoulder. "Really."

"Yeah--you're. Yaknow." The lancer rubs the back of his head. "All in white, and seem like. Angelic, or whatever. Like your mom."

Shigure stares at him blankly for about five seconds before bursting out laughing.

Shiro feels his face flush in embarrassment. "H-Hey!"

"I-I'm sorry--" Shigure busts into laughter again. "But--but you think that? _Really_?"

"Stop it! I don't know you all that well, okay, so I thought-- oh my god, just _stop it--_ "

Shigure takes longer than Shiro would like to calm himself, finally quieting his laughter to a few tiny giggles before speaking again. "An angel. Really? I mean, I guess compared to Father and Ophelia _maybe_..."

The tips of Shiro's ears are red. He'd heard Shigure was a little on the quiet side, but he is getting the exact opposite of that impression here. "L-Like I said, I don't know you well, so I didn't know!"

"Sorry, sorry--it's just a little too funny to me. Me, an innocent little angel..." Shigure laughs and shakes his head. His pegasus snorts, bobbing her head.

It takes a few moments for the embarrassment to go away, but Shiro finally speaks up again. "But really. Uh. Thanks for covering for me."

Shigure shrugs. "You said you didn't want to be seen by anyone. I assumed that meant your father." He smiles warmly down at Shiro. "Besides, it's only a white lie. No harm in it."

They fall into silence for a few more minutes, before Shigure finishes grooming and comes to sit next to Shiro.

"So." Shigure sets his hands in his lap, smiling pleasantly. "Feeling any better?"

"Eh, I've had worse." Shiro finishes the vulnerary now, dropping the now empty bottle into the hand Shigure holds out. "Thank you, really."

"Well, now you know not to approach a pegasus from behind. Or startle one. Quite flighty animals, pegasi." Shigure tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. "Lovely, though, and powerful."

Shiro takes a moment to study the beast before him. She is happily eating some treats Shigure had left out for her, tail swishing from side to side behind her. "I dunno. My first good look was of it's backside, so..."

Shigure rolls his eyes, but cannot hide the smile growing on his face. "Aside from that part."

"It also kicked me."

"Only because you startled the poor thing, and she couldn't see you." He shakes his head a little. "Next time, I'll have to introduce you two properly."

"Next time?"

"Well, yes. You owe me now, right? Is that how it works?" Shigure huffs. "Cousin Soleil can be very vague with her descriptions of favors and things."

"Generally, yeah."

"Good." Shigure smiles.

They sit and talk for a few more minutes, getting at least a little more acquainted with one another. Shiro finds that Shigure is not as quiet as he had assumed, and while he is a singer and painter, has a surprisingly wicked sense of humor. Must be from his dad or something.

Eventually, Shigure coaxes Shiro into standing and going to see a healer about that kick to the chest. He sees the young prince off at the front of Mitama's tent with a wave.

"See you later, Shiro." Shigure turns to go, hands clasping behind his back.

Shiro waves goodbye, and lets himself in to see Mitama.

 

 

Hours later, Shiro surprises his new friend at dinner by plopping down on the bench next to him, a second slice of Lady Elise's cake in his hand. Ophelia and Soleil, sitting next to and across from Shigure, both beam and welcome Shiro to their table before turning back to their plans for an outing later in the week. Shigure only smiles warmly, taking the dessert and eating it before his dinner.

"So. How exactly does one approach a pegasus properly?" Shiro asks, smile widening on his face as Shigure snorts hard enough to almost send cake through his nose.

Yep. This friendship is definitely worth getting chewed out for skipping lessons more often.

**Author's Note:**

> haha, i guess you can say this is a c support for these two? anyway, this is yet another 2nd gen fire emblem ship that i never see enough for and really adore. this is for my homeslice who i forced--i mean, convinced to ship shigunome with me! (bless you for putting up with it, haha) i figured it was high time i write something for them. also, yes, i made shigure and ophelia twins, and soleil is their cousin--assuming inigo/laslow is odin's cousin in awakening. odin had some really cute supports with azura, and i am very partial to them as a paired couple in fates. i am also very partial to shigure being a twin. so. this came out of that a bit.
> 
> i hope to write more for these two soon! they're really fun to write, though i'm worried shigure isn't as in character as he should be... oh well. feel free to leave a comment, or come find me on my tumblr, x-eternalmagic.


End file.
